winx_clubfandomcom-20200223-history
The Solaria Ring
'The Solaria Ring '''is an ancient mystical object of immense sun-based power and is a precious heirloom of the royal family of the planet Solaria, of which it belongs to Princess Stella who had relied on its great sun-based powers throughout the first and second seasons of ''Winx Club, as it was the main source of her sun-based magic and she could not transform into her standard Winx/Fairy or evolved Charmix form without it. It is known to have forged from the same mystical cosmic substance that gave birth to the almighty Great Dragon itself, which then used its fire to create the entire magical universe and all of its various worlds. The Trix sisters had thought it to hold the almighty Dragon Fire itself but were mistaken. Appearances Season One * It Feels Like Magic (first appearance and use) * More Than High School * Save the First Dance * Date With Disaster * Secret Guardian * Spelled * Junior League * The Witch Trap * Nightmare Monster * The Army of Decay * Sparks of Hope * The Frozen Palace * Mission to Cloud Tower * Battle for Alfea * The Great Witch Invasion * Fire and Ice Season Two * Into the Under Realm * Queen of Perfection * Rescuing the Pixies * My Boyfriend's Wedding * The Dark Tower * Monster Party * Homesick * Truth or Dare * Gangs of Gardenia * The Fourth Witch * Exchange Students * The Heart of Cloud Tower * Shadows in Bloom * The First Charmix * Trouble in Paradise * Desperately Seeking Bloom * Storming Shadowhaunt * The Ultimate Power Couple Season Three * The Princess Ball * Dark Sky * Tears of the Black Willow (final appearance and use) Mystical Abilities It was the main source of Princess Stella's sun-based spells in both her basic Winx/Fairy form and her evolved, higher Charmix form until she achieved her full-fledged fairy form and supremely powerful abilities as a result of saving her father from a dragon's wrath. The sun-based spells cast while in Stella's possession were: Winx/Fairy * Rising Sunburst * Solar Wind Blast * Sun Sweeper * Sun Power * Ray of Light * Solar Burst * Solar Flare Charmix * Shinning Mirror * Solar Burst Trivia * About three years later, after graduating from Alfea College for Fairies, it was replaced by one of the seven Ancestral Wands, with which Princess Stella, in her Mythix form, used to enter the fictional world of the Legendarium book. About the Solaria Ring * "We're here to get the Solaria Ring. And once we have that, we'll be the most powerful witches in all the known realms." * "What they're after is your ring, Stella." * "Just as long as you hand over the Ring of Solaria." * "We have to get it back anyway. I'm, like, totally useless without it." * "Why can't we use the Ring's full power!!?" * "Why would they keep my beautiful Ring here?" * "The Witches' said it was right here in this room, but I know it's not in the Solaria Ring." Category:Objects